


FMA Tumblr Prompts

by MaiKusakabe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al and puppies, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: Collection of Tumblr prompts. Specific Warnings and ratings at the notes of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been brought to my attention that I should stop being lazy and upload the prompt fics I write on [tumblr](https://maisstories.tumblr.com/) here. Well, I'm starting now with the FMA ones.
> 
> This one is rated General Audiences. While mostly Gen and focused on Ed and Roy, there's background EdWin as well as a vague mention of giving birth. It fills prompt number 149 of [this list of prompts](https://maisstories.tumblr.com/post/161673854956/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog).  
> Feel free to browse the different prompt lists I've reblogged and send in a prompt if you want :) I'm slow, but I do write them, I swear.

The receptionist sags in relief when she sees Roy and Riza walk through the entrance doors. She wastes no time in giving them indications to the right delivery room, and the part of Roy’s mind that isn’t concerned can’t help but find the situation amusing.

The fact that the Fullmetal Alchemist can’t do alchemy anymore isn’t common knowledge, the general belief is that Edward Elric decided to leave the military after the chaos in Central City. Thus, Roy was understandably surprised to receive a call from East City’s General Hospital in regards to Edward. According to the very nervous woman on the other end of the line, Mrs. Winry Elric has gone into labor a full month ahead of schedule. Her water broke in a commercial street and they brought her in immediately. Edward was kicked out of the room not even fifteen minutes later because his nerves were driving Winry crazy, and the hospital personnel grew concerned that Edward would pull some crazy stunt in his state. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s destroyed a wall or two in this hospital.

Then someone remembered that Roy used to be Edward’s commanding officer, and that is how he and Riza have ended up walking through the maternity area in the middle of a work day, because the hospital’s frazzled personnel hope that Roy can prevent Edward from using some destructive alchemy he can’t do anymore.

They find Edward pacing nervously before the door they were directed to, and he stops when he sees them.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” he asks with his usual lack of manners.

“The staff are worried you will destroy their hospital again,” Roy replies and, predictably, Edward snorts.

“As if. Winry will murder me if I do,” he mutters, then turns to face them fully. “She kicked me out! Can you believe that?!”

“Easily,” Roy says, and continues before Edward can express his outrage with a vocabulary that will see him kicked out of the maternity area altogether. “Winry needs to concentrate now. The last thing she needs is to have you fretting over her and stressing her out.”

“But she’s alone in there with...” Edward waves his hands around as if looking for the right term. “How do I know those guys aren’t a bunch of incompetents?”

Roy exchanges a look with Riza. She nods. They expected something like this.

“Would you feel more at ease if Captain Hawkeye went in there to keep an eye on things?” Roy asks.

Edward blinks and turns to Riza.

“You would?”

“Of course,” Riza says with a nod.

“Shoot anyone who looks suspicious,” Edward says, proving just how nervous he is. Edward _hates_ guns. “And… Winry kind of needs a hand to squeeze the life out of.”

Riza smiles in a mix of understanding and amusement.

“I can handle that.”

Roy and Edward watch as Riza walks up to the door. It opens immediately to reveal a very nervous-looking nurse —who no doubt was listening in on the conversation— who sighs in relief and all but drags Riza in. Roy can guess that Winry isn’t in a much better state than Edward is.

“I hope your wife doesn’t have a spanner in there,” Roy says, well aware of Winry’s preferred method of venting her frustrations.

Edward barks out a laugh.

“I bet she’d love to. But no, the doctors are lucky.”

They fall silent and Edward soon starts to fidget in place, glancing around the hallway, to the people waiting outside other doors, to Winry’s door, and back to the hallway.

Roy puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You should sit down. This might take a while.”

Edward looks ready to argue, but finally just sighs and lets Roy walk him to one of the benches in the hallway. He sags once he’s sitting down. Roy settles next to him.

“Why are you here, Mustang?”

“I told you, the hospital called.”

“Yeah, but, you don’t…” Edward hesitates again, his nerves clearly doing a number on his capacity to complete sentences. “You didn’t have to come. You’re not my boss anymore; you don’t have to worry about me causing damage or anything.”

“I know, but I figured you could use some company,” Roy replies.

Edward turns to look at him fully with a puzzled look on his face.

“Why? Since when have we ever been friends?” he blurts out, and from his surprised expression it’s easy to tell that those words didn’t go through any filter.

Roy shrugs. That is a complicated question. Since when, indeed. Was it when Edward started calling him when he needed to talk to someone because getting a decent call through to Xing was difficult until a few months ago? Was it when Edward grew genuinely outraged on Roy’s behalf at Father’s words over their tolls after performing Human Transmutation? When he turned back to stop Roy from going down a road he couldn’t walk away from?

“If I had to give it a date,” Roy says after a short pause, “I’d say it was when you kidnapped my 520 cenz.”

Edward surprises him by laughing.

“Oh, yeah. That. I’ve got that money set apart, you know? So you’d better hurry up and become Fuhrer; it’s taking up space.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you said you’d borrow more money once I do,” Roy says.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking it’ll be a lot more. Maybe I’ll make you pay for the next baby’s stuff or something.”

“I’m not your personal bank, Elric,” Roy says, though he is amused. Edward has relaxed considerably already, and Roy likes this topic.

Yes, he’s right in thinking it was then when they became friends, even if it has taken them years to acknowledge so. That day was the first time someone who wasn’t at Ishval and who knew everything Roy did there showed an emotion other than disgust at him or sick pleasure and pride for his actions. It was the first time Roy felt someone actually believed he could do something good despite all the atrocities he committed in the past.

It was a silly promise, but Edward isn’t the only one who keeps a reminder of it. Roy has a note in his notebook reminding him of the debt.

“Have you called Alphonse?” Roy asks, unwilling to let the silence settle again. Edward will go right back to being worried sick if that happens.

“Not yet. I didn’t want to leave Winry alone.”

Roy stands up.

“Let’s go call him, then. Captain Hawkeye will make sure everything is well here, and Alphonse will murder you if he learns the baby was born without him even knowing.”

Edward shudders exaggeratedly, but stands as well and starts walking towards the entrance and the payphones there. Roy follows him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt!
> 
> This one is rated General Audiences. It's Gen, focused on Ed and Al. It fills prompt number 113 of [this list of prompts](https://maisstories.tumblr.com/post/161673854956/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog).  
> 

Ed blinks and stares down at the living room floor. He’s been away for two days, and there were nicely stacked books spread all over the place when he left. Now the books are cramped on the table and the floor is full of blankets, some empty bowls and far too many furry mini-monsters rolling around. One mini-monster would be too much, but there are _seven_.

“Al,” Ed starts, fixing his most annoyed glare on his little brother, who unfortunately has been immune to it for years, “where did all these puppies come from?”

Al beams at him.

“Aren’t they cute?” That’s not an answer. “Mrs. Johnson’s dogs had puppies, and she didn’t have space for them, so I offered to keep them here.”

“Keep them…? Al, please, tell me you haven’t adopted seven fucking flea balls,” Ed says, his mind rushing to come up with a foolproof argument as to why they can’t keep the damn puppies. Why does their house have a garden, again?

“Of course not. She’s looking for homes for them,” Al replies, but he is far too happy. Al wouldn’t be this happy if none of the puppies were staying. “We’ll just keep little Ed,” Al says, lifting the puppy closest to him (the damn thing was chewing on the couch).

_Wait, ‘little’?_

Ed glances down at the puppies moving around, then at the one Al is holding. That thing is like half the size of the others.

“ _AL!_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is a fill for number 108 of [this list of prompts](https://maisstories.tumblr.com/post/172025469641/prompt-list-of-sarcasm).  
> It's a Gen, Team Mustang-centric prompt.

In Jean Havoc’s humble opinion, terrorists are a pain in the ass. This group wants to free their boss (typical) and they’ve taken hostage a small preschool with over twenty students and two teachers in it. After a tense exchange of words through the phone, they’ve agreed to let a negotiator in to solve the situation.

The terrorists want the Chief, and they want him to go in without his gloves, obviously.

“It appears someone has outdated information,” the Chief says calmly, removing his ignition gloves as requested. Most of the soldiers present are gaping at the Chief’s acquiescence, and they would be protesting if Captain Hawkeye hadn’t subjected them to one of her murderous glares.

They’ve been back to East City for less than a month and they’re already in a mess.

“Captain Hawkeye, First Lieutenant Havoc,” the Chief says, bare hands down by his sides, “make sure the men are ready to move in at any moment. I doubt this will take long.” He smirks, that trademark cocky expression of his, and only waits for Jean and Hawkeye to salute before he leaves the command tent, calm as one can be.

Jean pats a stuttering Sergeant on the shoulder.

“You remember how things used to be when we were around here, right?” he asks, but doesn’t wait for the nod he knows will follow. Roy Mustang’s team _does_ have a reputation. “Well, like everything else we do, things are about to get weirder. Now get ready to move in; you heard the general.”

Fortunately, Team Mustang’s reputation is strongest at East Command, and now that the Chief is the one in charge nobody wants to argue. Baffled soldiers move around, ready their weapons at their positions surrounding the building, and wait. Not even five minutes after the Chief has left, the light of a transmutation illuminates the waning twilight. The school’s roof disappears, and in its place four large, stone arms rise from the walls and hold the panicked terrorists aloft, their arms trapped with enough force to make them drop their weapons.

The Chief walks out of the building, smirk firmly in place, and claps his hands where everyone can see. He touches the building’s wall, and the four stone arms lower the terrorists next to very disconcerted teams of soldiers. Fortunately, they know better than to question anything weird that happens while in the middle of an operation, so the terrorists are arrested and _then_ the gossip begins.

By the next morning, everybody at East Command knows that now Brigadier General Mustang can ‘pull an Elric’.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't a prompt fill, but it's a short drabble so I chose to post it here instead of as a standalone story.
> 
> Warning of angst ahead :D

No matter how long passed, the cemetery never lost its stillness, that ethereal air that gave it a false sense of calm and serenity. This particular area of the cemetery had begun to show marks of the passing of time; uneven patches of grass littered the ground, wild flowers that nobody bothered to look at twice had appeared here and there, and untended graves could be seen wherever one turned to look.

This particular grave was as well cared for and pristine as the first day, the words carved on it still mocking and painful despite the nineteen years that had passed.

It was a pain Roy had long since accepted that would accompany him forever.

“I left office today,” he said softly.

There was no answer, there had never been, but Roy kept coming here and talking to the cold and unforgiving stone.

“It’s done, Hughes. And now I don’t know what to do.” Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d had this conversation, one-sided, many times over the last decade. “I’m still alive. They didn’t even imprison me. They pardoned me. Amestris is a democracy. Ishval is flourishing. What do I do?”

The wind picked up and a loose leaf hit Roy on the forehead. He brushed it off, feeling oddly as though someone had hit him there.

Nonsense.

If Hughes had been here things would have been easier. He would have nagged Roy nonstop about finding a wife, true, but he would have been there.

“Maybe I should,” Roy mumbled to the grave. “We may not deserve it, but do you think Riza would say yes?”

The wind picked up again, this time hard enough to ruffle Roy’s hair.

Roy stayed there until nightfall, thinking about all the comments Hughes would have made in response to that question.

Roy would give anything to be able to hear them.


End file.
